The Letter That did Nothing and Everything
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Hermione and Ron about something, but Draco spies on him. . .SLASH don't say I didn't warn you! . . .please read AND eview.


Title: The Letter that Did Nothing and Everything

Author: Goddess Shinigami

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter. Ms. J. K. Rowling does. 

Notes: Well, this is a new fic. I started it about three or four months ago, but I had only written the beginning. So when I stumbled across it a few days ago I decided to finish it. So, the point is, if I missed some details from the beginning and forgot to include them in the rest of the story I'm sorry. Anyway, on to the story. 

Harry sat there watching his two friends talk. They were so enthralled in each other that they didn't even notice he was there. He couldn't join the conversation because he had no idea what they were talking about and if he had they were too busy being lovey-dovey in between words that he wouldn't want to. _Man, six years with them and sometimes I still have no idea what they're talking about. When will I know all this wizarding stuff? Plus they're ignoring me again. I wish they would just get a room. They have to know that I am here, right? _Harry asked himself.

He just stuck his hands in his pockets and walked slowly away. He didn't really pay attention to where he was going. He just wanted to walk. He needed time to figure out why his friends didn't really like him anymore and why he hadn't had a single successful relationship in his entire life. He just continued on his way looking down at the ground, examining the space rugs they had put down to cover some of the stone floor. 

Harry had been walking for a long time when he finally looked up. He seemed to have ended up in the owlerly and decided he'd sit for a bit and ponder over his problems. He found a corner that was slightly cut off from direct sight and sat down on the floor. He sat there for a few moments thinking the same things he had been thinking before and then pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket. 

He spread it out on the floor in front of him and stared at it for a few seconds. There was some writing on it, but not much. As of thus far it said:

__

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I can't help but feel that you two are ignoring me. Whether it is intentional or not I do not know, but

It stopped there. He had begun writing it that morning. Something told him he should talk to them about it, but he was hesitant to expresses himself in formal words or in writing. This was all much too confusing for him. He didn't know what to feel anymore and that letter was just begging to be completed. He stared at it for a few more seconds. He didn't know what to write after that. How was he supposed to tell them how he felt about this? Was there not a person who could help him? The answer was no. No one knew how he felt. No one would ever understand.

__

the feeling is there nonetheless. I can't help the thoughts that you are trying to get rid of me that fly through my head every now and again. I don't know what you want to do about this. I know you guys need to spend time together because you are dating and I don't want to seem like I'm trying to break that up. Yeah, my last few relationships didn't work out too well, but it's because well, I have my own obsessions. Anyway, I guess that is all I have to say to you guys. Remember that I love both of you as family. You are my family.

Harry

Harry finished the letter and folded it in half. _Should I send it with one of the owls?_ He asked himself. He decided that would be a good idea and went searching for one that would let him wrestle it down to tie the letter to, but he made a big mistake. He put the letter on the ground where he had been sitting instead of taking it with him. That's when someone who had been watching quietly popped out of his hiding place to fetch the letter. He wanted to know what dear ickle Harry Potter was writing.

Draco Malfoy skittered over to the place where Harry had been sitting and deftly picked up the neatly scrawled note. He pocketed it and went back to his hiding place behind a few owl cages. He had watched Harry enter from there. He hadn't moved until he had seen the letter being discarded. It was unusual for Harry to be so careless. _What are your problems Potter? Pour your heart out to me. _He said as he unfolded the little piece of paper. He slowly read it looking for any innuendo or secretive code, but there was nothing really. _Just a little upset about your friends Potter? Oh and what's this? Your last few relationships haven't exactly worked out and you have 'Your own obsessions', eh? Hmm. . .this could get a bit interesting. _Draco thought with a smug smile, but his little planning session was interrupted by a shout from across the room. 

"Shit! Where'd it go?!" Harry exclaimed pawing through the straw that lay where he had been only a few minutes ago.

Draco smiled more. This was going to be good. He jumped up from his hiding place. "Looking for the Potter?" He asked as if it was nothing of importance.

"Draco? Where'd you come-" 

"Draco? Draco? Since when are we on first name terms, Potter? Last time I checked we were enemies." Draco said cutting him off. Harry gave the slightest blush. He hoped Draco hadn't noticed, but of course he had. "Your little 'obsession'; it has something to do with me, doesn't it? Well, I don't blame you. No one can resist the Malfoy charm and with this body I really can't blame you." He said with a slight wink.

Harry brought himself back to reality. "Malfoy, just give me back the damn letter. I can't deal with this right now. I have other things to do." He told Draco through gritted teeth.

Draco moved forward, closer to Harry. He waved the little piece of paper in front of him. "What'll you do for it?" He asked seductively. 

"Nothing is worth that. I won't give it up that easily." He said knowingly.

Draco moved closer. "Aw, come on. It won't be so bad. I know you want me and well, maybe I want you too. Plus, I'm not asking for your precious virginity, not yet anyway. I just want to snog for a bit. It won't hurt anything and you can have your little note back. I mean maybe you won't be as jealous of your little friends afterwards. What do you say? Shall we give it a go?" He leaned in further. 

Harry stood there for a moment. _Is this worth it? I mean yeah, I've wanted to make out with Draco for ages and he's part of the reason I haven't been able to stay with anyone else, but this isn't the way I wanted it to happen. Then there's the letter. He could do bad things with that. So many blackmail opportunities. Damn it, why do I have to make this choice?_ He asked himself. These kinds of decisions were never easy for him to make. 

Thankfully or maybe regretfully Draco decided for him. He leaned in the few inches he had left between them and brushed his lips across Harry's. It was nice. Well, Draco thought so anyway. Harry, on the other hand, backed away. 

"I don't think I was ready for that." He said with wide eyes. "Y-You didn't warn me. I didn't tell you my decision!" He exclaimed.

Draco smiled. "I know. That was _my_ decision." He approached Harry again. "Now, are you ready? Have you made a decision?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I hate these decisions."

"Why is it so hard for you. I know you like me. You're little blushing display a few minutes ago confirmed your little 'obsession'." He was telling Harry as he continued to move ever so much closer. 

"That's not it. I know I like you. See, I even admit it, but this," he gestured to Draco and himself. "This is going to be fake. You don't like me. You don't have the same feelings and if something like this were to happen I would want you to feel the same way as I do. Do you get it?" He asked the ever-approaching Draco.

Draco stopped and thought for a minute. "That never really occurred to me, but if you want to know if I like you, well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? I mean you _are_ the hottest boy in school aside from yours truly. It's sort of fitting for us to like each other; for us to be together? Anyway, can we get to the snogging or are we going to discuss our feelings for the rest of the day? I believe we could talk about those afterwards." He said closing the rest of the distance between them. 

Harry thought for a moment. Then he slowly nodded his head. "Well, I suppose that would be fine." And before Draco could lean in again he grabbed Draco's shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. "You know by now that I've wanted this for awhile, so don't look so surprised." He told the slightly stunned Draco before he kissed him, hard.

Draco kissed back, but after a few seconds he pushed Harry slightly away and turned him around so he was against the wall. "I can see, Harry, this is going to be a battle for power. This should be fun!" He said dropping his lips to Harry's neck and kissing there.

Harry stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. "Mmm. . .that feels nice." He whispered. He almost fell completely into the moment and then in a split second decision he pushed his fingers through Draco's hair and pulled his head up so that their lips met. This time is was more. . .well, Harry didn't know what, but it was wonderful. He didn't really mind being up against the wall anymore. 

The blonde couldn't exactly get away with his hair in Harry's hands so he decided for another move. He pressed up against Harry, slid a knee between Harry's legs, and slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth. He explored Harry's mouth for a few moments and then noticed that Harry wasn't participating. He pulled his tongue out of Harry's mouth and playfully bit Harry's lip. "What's wrong Harry? Don't know how to French kiss?" He asked a bit tauntingly. 

Harry just stood there, his hands still tangled in Draco's hair. He was in a bit of a daze. "Wow." He whispered and fully opened his almost closed eyes to look into Draco's stormy grey ones. "I never thought it could be that good."

Draco just smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. This time Harry responded with vigor. _I guess he was just a bit stunned before. _He thought. They we're pressed so close together, now. Draco couldn't help but notice how easily their bodies melted together. _ This is right. This is how it should've been for the past six years. We shouldn't have been enemies. We should've been lovers. _Draco pulled away from the kiss at his epiphany. He looked into Harry's green eyes that were just opening and he saw there what he wanted to see. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was. 

"Can we talk now?" Harry asked

Draco nodded, leaned in for another small kiss, and slid down to the floor with Harry. 

"Why are we enemies, Draco?" Harry asked yet another question. 

"We are enemies because I got pissed at something as trivial you not taking my hand on the train. I'm sorry. It's my fault and I'm sorry because to tell the truth I didn't know just snogging could be that good either. I think maybe it could get even better once we get to know each other more." Draco said leaning on Harry's shoulder. 

"This is way too much. I mean I have liked you for oh about four or five years now, but how can this all change in just thirty minutes. I mean in the last thirty minutes you've flipped my world upside down and taken me to paradise and back twice." Harry argued.

Draco just sat there for a moment. "Look, Harry. I'm not asking you to love me and I'm not even asking myself to love you. I just think since we were enemies for no real reason we should give each other a chance to get to know one another. What do you think?" He asked looking up into Harry's eyes. He saw that Harry wanted this too. He was just a bit scared. Hell, Draco was scared too. This type of thing doesn't happen often.

Harry thought for a moment. "I guess it would be ok. I mean Hermione and Ron don't notice when I'm away anyway. I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow and we'll talk and maybe snog, too." Harry said smiling and standing up. 

Draco stood, too. "Well, I guess then until tomorrow." He said as Harry nodded and began to walk away. _ I can't let him leave without kissing him again!_ Draco thought and ran to catch Harry's arm. "Just one more." He said and crashed his lips against Harry's. They stayed like that for more than several moments and then Draco pulled away. "I needed that and I almost forgot, Here's your letter." He said handing it to Harry. 

Harry took it and ripped into tiny shreds. "They love each other. They don't need me to bother them." He said kissing Draco again and running off towards Gryffindor tower.

Draco stood there smiling like an idiot. "Well, until tomorrow Mr. Potter." He said walking off towards the dungeons. 

The End.

***************************

What did you think? Give me feedback please.** *smiles* **I love all you guys! Ttfn!

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
